The One I Love
by GreatPretending
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine spend Valentine's Night in Blaine's bed.


**AN: **_Aka Sydni writes another reaction fic. Oh well. At least this one's longer._

* * *

><p>The night of Valentine's Day for Kurt and Blaine consisted of cuddling under the covers of Blaine's bed, basking in each other's presence, whispering and laughing quietly in the darkness. Blaine's parent's had set an absolutely-no-visitors rule while Blaine recovered from his surgery, so tonight had been the first time Kurt had seen him in the past week.<p>

Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as they lay facing each other, kissing his cheek, his jaw, his ear, his nose, anywhere he could reach. Kurt's fingers stroked softly along his boyfriend's neck and collarbone, smiling contentedly.

"I still have to give you your present," Blaine murmured, fingers ghosting along the strip of skin between Kurt's T-shirt and the pajama pants he'd stolen from Blaine. Kurt's eyes shot open.

"When did you have time to get me something when you've been on house arrest?" he asked, only a little accusingly. Blaine smiled.

"I ordered it offline," he replied, turning over and rummaging through the drawer in his bedside table. Blaine turned back around, sitting up, and there was a long, black velvet box in his hand. Kurt sat up as well.

"Blaine, what—"

"Shh, just open it," Blaine shushed him, pressing the gift more insistently into Kurt's hand. Kurt took the box, glancing up at his smiling boyfriend one more time before lifting the lid. Inside was a beautiful ruby and diamond bracelet, linked by sterling silver.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed, tracing his fingertip over the gemstones. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," Blaine said with a cheesy smile. Laughing a little, Kurt snapped the box closed before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. They kissed for an immeasurable amount of time, slowly, gently.

"I love you," Kurt said quietly when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too," Blaine smiled widely.

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"There's something I need to tell you about."

"Alright," and it was that one word, the absolute trust in Blaine's voice, that urged him forward.

"All week, I've been getting cards, and little presents, and gorilla grams. At first I thought they were from you, but..."

"No way, who were they from? Was it Jacob Ben Israel? Oh, wait. Oh god, don't tell me they were from Sebastian. As if I didn't already have enough reason to hate him—"

"Blaine, calm down!" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's mouth, and not a second later he felt something wet and slimy on his palm. "Blaine, what are you, seven?" Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled triumphantly.

"Who's the secret admirer?" Kurt's smile disappeared.

"It's.. it was Dave. Dave Karofsky."

Silence.

"Blaine? Please say something."

"You... you were receiving love letters and presents from the boy who tormented you, lip-raped you, and threatened to kill you? How the hell does that even happen?" Blaine's voice hadn't risen, but the intense anger in his eyes was even more frightening. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own, but it remained tense and unmoving.

"You wouldn't remember, but when we went to-to the bar, back in November, he was there. And we talked a little. I guess he's thought that he's been in love with me since then, and one of the kids he goes to school with now saw us and thought we were together and gave him shit for it, and I just felt so _bad_ even though I probably shouldn't, and-and, oh god Blaine I'm so _sorry—_"

"Hey, shh, calm down," Blaine said, smoothing his hands up and down Kurt's arms. "You didn't kiss him or lead him on or anything, right?"

"Blaine, no, of course not."

"Then I'm not upset you. And as for feeling bad for him, that's okay. You know what he's going through, I know what he's going through, and we both agree that we wouldn't wish it on the worst of our enemies, right?" Kurt nodded. "Then why would we wish it on him?"

Kurt let out a breath and leaned into his boyfriend, tucking his head under his chin, nose skimming along Blaine's exposed collarbone, and inhaling the familiar scent of Dove Beauty Bar, laundry detergent, a little bit of hair gel, and Blaine. He felt a kiss press to the top of his head and arms wrap around him.

"Better?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Good."

Blaine laid them down once more, the bracelet box being moved to the nightstand on Kurt's side of the bed. Blaine held his boyfriend close, listening to and feeling the rhythm of his breathing as is slowed and evened out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine," came the sleepy whisper.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

"Love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
